Love Is Not Forever
by BrynnC
Summary: Dave and Dirk had just got done doing something they both wanted to do in a while. Dave is on the couch recovering from it when he get's a phone call from a stranger. Mention's of incest and sex.


**ME IMAGINING I AM DAVE, THINKING OF WHAT HIS THOUGHT'S WERE AFTER HIM AND DIRK HAD SEX. AS ALWAYS, I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, ALL THE CREDIT IS TO ANDREW HUSSIE.**

Dave was sitting on the couch doing nothing at all. He was just zoning out, thinking of new beat's and sounds. He moved his lips to the words he had thought of. He couldn't exactly think much of anything right now, all he could think of was what had happened earlier. Him and Dirk. Him and his bro. His father and him. Oh god, what all they had done together.

Skin touching skin, lips touching lips. The taste of sweat on his tongue and all over his body. The friction of their bodies on each other, in each other. Dave smiled at the sweetness of the memory. He loved it. Even though it seemed wrong, immoral, everything but right, he loved it so much.

He closde his eyes and brought the feelings up, the memory. He shivered and rubbed his arms. He closed his laptop and stared at the wall.

_"I promise it won't hurt to bad." Dirk said and had that snarky smirk on his face._

_Dave did his best not to blush, even if he had wanted to. He looked into Dirk's shades "I can take it, I am a Strider after all."_

Dirk rolled his eyes and moved over him, "Hold on little bro, this might hurt a little bit." He pushed in slowly, his long, hard erection pushing into his anus.

_Dave cried out and clawed the bed, oh how this hurt. The pain was almost overwhelming. He closed his eyes, trying to brave through it._

_Dirk grunted and pushed in "Your tight little man, we'll work on that later though." he kissed the back of his neck and let him adjust to his size. When he had finished Dirk had started to slowly thrust into him. It had hurt the first couple of times, he had winced and grit his teeth, getting through the pain. At about the 5th thrust it started feeling good, he moaned as he felt the burning sensation move through out him. He wanted more._

_He moaned out his name and clawed the ground, he got even harder, pre-cum already dribbling out._

Dave sighed happily at the memory. That must had been on of the best moment's in his life. Dirk had taken his virginity finally earlier today. Anytime Dave got up his thigh's protested that he had over worked them. He smiled and laid back on the couch feeling excited.

Then he heard the phone ring, Dirk went out earlier today to go grab them both food. He got up and winced as he felt a sharp pain. He walked over to it and answered the phone "Hello, Strider residence."

"Dave? Dave Strider?" Said a voice he didn't know.

He narrowed his eyes "Yeah, who is this?"

The voice on the other side sighed "I'm sorry to tell you this.. But Dirk died earlier today."

Dave felt like falling down, his heart crumbled to pieces and he dropped the phone. It made a loud noise and he stared at the wall. Dirk was dead? He whimpered and bent down to pick it up again.

"How, how did he die?" He asked, wanting to cry. But of course, Strider's don't cry.

"Someone came to the store and held them all hostage. Dirk was in the cross-fire... The good thing is, that he saved a lot of people Dave."

Dave's eyes watered "What happened?" he asked the stranger, who felt no less like one now.

"He was wrestling the gun away from the shooter, he just had a good hold on it when our men rushed in there to try to save him. We all lifted the gun's and told the suspect to put his gun down, he somehow managed to wrestle it away and he pointed the gun at one of the victim's. Dirk had just jumped in front of the gun before it went off, he was a good man." He said.

Dave fell down "Thank you.." He hung up and laid on the floor, he's dead? He was so full of life though. Dave closed his eyes tight, wanting to cry hard. How could he just leave him? Maybe that man was wrong, maybe he was mistaken. Dirk had to be alive, he just had to.

Dave curled up in a ball, finally breaking down. He sobbed and held himself as he shook. He just wanted to die, he didn't want to be alive. Not without Dirk. He loved Dirk, he needed him. Dave cried out "Dirk! How could you do this to me! Leave me all alone!" He shook his head and wiped his eyes. He stood up and went to sit on the couch again. Maybe if he stayed still, it would be alright. Dirk would come back.


End file.
